<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bat-varanda by MisterRedHood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708086">A Bat-varanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood'>MisterRedHood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azul e Vermelho [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluffy, Jason como Robin, M/M, saga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:22:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterRedHood/pseuds/MisterRedHood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Numa noite chuvosa, tudo que Jason quer é se manter um pouco distante do Batman, e nisso, acaba recebendo uma visita inesperada de alguém especial. Depois de muito papo, o noviço Robin descobre que as coisas acabaram de ficar ainda mais complicadas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azul e Vermelho [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bat-varanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="">Era mais uma noite comum em Gotham. Uma chuva regava levemente os telhados dos enormes prédios da cidade, com suas gotas d’água que acariciavam até o mais duro dos concretos. Quase todos estavam em seus lares, se protegendo de toda aquela água. Todos menos Jason Todd, que estava um tanto quanto frustrado, sentado na varanda da Torre Wayne.</p>
<p>O jovem Robin tinha acabado de receber uma bronca de Batman pela primeira vez, por um erro que não tinha cometido. Foram palavras duras, que estavam ecoando na mente do garoto incessantemente, quase como uma tortura.</p>
<p>A chuva até que estava ajudando. O toque das gotas, em contraste com a bronca, era suave e relaxante. Naquele momento, Jason não gostaria de estar em qualquer outro lugar. O Batcomunicador já havia tocado algumas vezes, mas foi ignorado, era melhor não ouvir a voz de Bruce Wayne por um singelo instante.</p>
<p>Olhando para cima, sem ver estrela alguma, Jason começou a refletir sobre o que fazia. Uma dúvida começou a martelar em sua mente: será que ele realmente gostava de ser o Robin? Ou ele só via sua função como uma desculpa para bater em criminosos? Será que ele realmente era um herói? Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ele visualizou a resposta: negativo.</p>
<p>Quando era apenas um moleque nas ruas, Jason se via mais livre para fazer o que queria. Não tinha nenhum adulto lhe governando, dizendo como ele deveria agir e quem ele deveria ser. No entanto, ele também se sentia vazio. Não tinha uma gangue ou algo parecido, era só ele contra o mundo.</p>
<p>Agora, como Robin, ele tinha companhia, e gostava destas pessoas. Também podia sair da mansão Wayne sabendo que teria para onde voltar quando quisesse. Era muito diferente de sua vida passada, porque tinha uma família.</p>
<p>Estava numa confusão e tanto, já não sabia mais o que queria para sua vida, pois sabia que caso abandonasse o cargo de Robin, seria expulso da mansão Wayne e voltaria para as ruas. Mas se ficasse, teria que aguentar Batman reclamando a todo momento.</p>
<p>Seu momento de alheamento acabou quando ouviu um som de metal próximo de si, e era familiar. Quando percebeu que era um arpéu, temeu que Batman tivesse o encontrado, e que fosse levar outra bronca. Mas assim que uma silhueta de alguém que não tinha as orelhas pontudas do morcego apareceu, ele se acalmou, já sabia quem era.</p>
<p>— Jason? – a suave voz de Dick Grayson quebrou o silêncio que era apenas o barulho da chuva. – Você está bem?</p>
<p>O garoto não respondeu, só desviou o olhar e passou a observar as ruas vazias, diferentes do usual. A presença do Asa Noturna em si não o incomodava, mas saber que ele o lembrava do Batman era o incômodo.</p>
<p>— O que aconteceu? – Dick aproximou-se do garoto, saindo das sombras. – É muito estranho que você tenha simplesmente decidido vir aqui tomar chuva.</p>
<p>Ainda sem resposta, apenas um suspiro. Jason sabia que Asa não tinha más intenções, mas a memória de Batman ainda martelava em sua mente. Ele também sabia que teria que responder Dick uma hora ou outra, pois conhecia a insistência do jovem.</p>
<p>Aconchegando-se ao lado de Jason, Asa também voltou seu olhar para a rua vazia, lembrando-se de um dia em que também tinha subido a Torre Wayne para relaxar um pouco.</p>
<p>— Vamos lá, Jason. – O jovem começou a balançar o braço do garoto, tentando chamar sua atenção. – Me responde!</p>
<p>— Me desculpe, estou um pouco chateado. – Finalmente saíram palavras da boca do mais novo, passando pelos ouvidos de Dick como uma singela canção. – Acabei de receber uma bronca do Bruce.</p>
<p>Reconhecendo a situação, Asa não conseguiu evitar e acabou gargalhando. Aquilo já havia acontecido com ele, e ele sabia muito bem como lidar com aquela situação. Estranhando a reação do mais velho, Jason virou seu olhar para ele, com uma expressão confusa.</p>
<p>— Ah, a clássica situação da primeira bronca do Batman. – Dick ainda estava rindo de leve. – Não se preocupe, Jason, ainda tem muitas por vir. – Quando enfim se acalmou, posicionou sua mão esquerda no ombro direito do garoto, afim de consolá-lo. – Com humor à parte, eu entendo sua chateação. Quando eu era Robin, também fiquei meio pra baixo quando recebi a primeira bronca do Bruce.</p>
<p>Identificando-se com o que Dick dizia, o mais novo agora passou a mostrar interesse na fala.</p>
<p>— Você também passou por isso? – A pergunta era retórica, mas servia como um jeito de expressar o interesse do garoto no assunto.</p>
<p>— Pois é. – Dick sorriu ao ver que havia captado o interesse de Jason. – Eu estava pensando em desistir de ser o Robin, mas o Lucius apareceu, me dando um baita susto. – Riu com a última oração. – Depois de uma conversa que mais parecia uma terapia, ele me disse algo que fez com que eu deixasse de lado esse pensamento.</p>
<p>— E o que ele disse? – Jason prosseguiu com a conversa. Estava tão interessado que nem sentia mais a chuva caindo sobre os dois..</p>
<p>— Ele me disse que, caso eu não me sentisse mais à vontade de ser o Robin por causa do Batman, gostaria que eu fosse o Robin por sua causa. – Era uma conclusão um pouco boba, mas o suficiente para convencer alguém a não desistir de algo. – Disse que gostava do meu trabalho como Robin, e que Bruce era assim mesmo. E foi assim que eu resolvi continuar fazendo esse meu trabalho. Depois de um tempo, o Bruce me promoveu a Asa Noturna e eu enfim fiquei livre do comando dele.</p>
<p>— Essa minha chateação vem do mesmo motivo que a sua... – Jason não poderia se identificar mais com a situação descrita por Dick. – Mas, o Lucius não está aqui para conversar comigo.</p>
<p>— Então nesse caso, eu faço esse trabalho. – Tossindo forçadamente para “ajustar” sua voz, Asa se preparou para um discurso para o qual nem havia ensaiado. – Você, Jason Todd, o novo Robin, que se encontra nesta infortuna situação de ter recebido uma bronca de Bruce Wayne, o Batman... – Aquilo não poderia ser mais engraçado. – Que se sente prestes a desistir de ser o Robin por não suportar a pressão, gostaria de deixar de ser o Robin para Bruce Wayne, o Batman, e começar a ser o Robin para mim, Richard Grayson, o Asa Noturna, afim de receber maior reconhecimento de seus atos?</p>
<p>Dick não obteve uma resposta direta, apenas gargalhadas, que o levaram a rir também. Mais uma vez, sua capacidade de comédia não havia falhado. Depois de algum tempo rindo, ele conseguiu se segurar.</p>
<p>— Estou disposto, sim. – Jason enfim respondeu, com um tom ainda um pouco risonho. – Muito obrigado, Dick. – Disse ao direcionar seu olhar para Asa.</p>
<p>— Que é isso, não precisa agradecer. – O mais velho passou seu braço esquerdo por trás do pescoço do mais novo, repousando-o no seu ombro esquerdo, puxando-o para mais perto. – Eu gosto bastante de você, não consigo pensar em não ter mais sua companhia nas missões.</p>
<p>Jason sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado ao ouvir aquilo. Desde que se entendia por gente, não havia recebido muitas demonstrações de afeto. Normalmente, tudo que as pessoas faziam era reclamar dele, e os motivos eram simplesmente absurdos. No entanto, naquele momento ele sentiu exatamente o contrário. Ao final, parecia que tudo aquilo nunca tinha acontecido.</p>
<p>— Er... – Robin engoliu seco antes de responder. – Ninguém nunca me disse algo assim. – Não compreendeu por que uma simples frase havia lhe causado tanto impacto. – Eu não sei responder.</p>
<p>— Você não precisa. – Com a mão direita, que estava desocupada, Dick aproximou a cabeça do mais novo, quase deitando-a em seu ombro, e afundou seu rosto no cabelo de Jason, sentindo uma mistura de fragrâncias e as gostas d’água que havia caído naqueles fios.</p>
<p>Apesar de ter se surpreendido com aquela atitude, o mais novo preferiu não esboçar reação, pois logo Dick parou para respirar.</p>
<p>— Seu cabelo tem um cheiro muito bom. – Asa disse ao se afastar e dar espaço para o garoto. – Parece que o Alfred escolheu bem seu shampoo e seu condicionador.</p>
<p>— O-obrigado, eu acho... – Jason estava um pouco embaraçado com aquela situação. – Na verdade, fui eu que escolhi. – Riu, lembrando de um momento no supermercado. – Eu peguei o que me parecia mais legal. Me lembro bem, na prateleira, eu tinha três opções. – Aos poucos, era possível perceber que o tom de voz de Robin se tornava mais leve, mais alegre. A companhia de Dick estava lhe fazendo um grande bem. – Um kit vermelho, azul e preto, bem parecido com o seu uniforme, e um verde.</p>
<p>— E qual você escolheu? – Era incrível como Asa se interessava por qualquer coisa vinda de Jason.</p>
<p>— Eu escolhi o azul e preto. – Riu novamente com a lembrança. – Alfred me disse que eu deveria “entrar no clima”, então eu escolhi algo que pensei que o Batman escolheria.</p>
<p>— Tem certeza de que não escolheu por que lembrou de mim? – Dick provocou, levantando o queixo do mais novo com seu dedo indicador direito.</p>
<p>— Te-tenho... – Jason percebeu o quanto o mais velho se divertia com aquilo, e se sentiu um pouco incomodado. – Eu não te conhecia.</p>
<p>— Oh, certo. – Um pouco intimidado com aquela resposta, Dick afastou sua mão da cabeça do mais novo, deixando sair um suspiro de frustração. – Tem razão.</p>
<p>Depois do inconveniente, um silêncio de alguns segundos se instaurou no lugar. A chuva havia parado, então nem mesmo a água fazia barulho. Estava tudo quieto.</p>
<p>— Ei, Dick. – Jason quebrou o silêncio. – Você acha que o Bruce vai me encontrar aqui? – a expressão antes risonha de Jason havia voltado a ser de preocupação.</p>
<p>— Hum... – Asa desviou o olhar para um ponto qualquer, pensando. – Acho que não, talvez no caso mais extremo, se ele usar um localizador.</p>
<p>— Às vezes eu acho que esse Batcomunicador só atrapalha. – Puxou o dispositivo de seu cinto, olhando-o com desgosto, e jogou-o longe, para trás. – Eu só quero passar um tempo sem olhar para o Bruce.</p>
<p>— Bom, se você quiser, eu te levo para outro lugar e você deixa seu comunicador aqui. – Sem pensar que aquilo poderia ser uma alternativa ruim, Dick apenas sugeriu.</p>
<p>— Eu acho que isso só pioraria as coisas... – A bronca que havia recebido voltava novamente à mente do Robin. – Mas de qualquer forma, obrigado.</p>
<p>— Você tem razão... – Asa tentou pensar em outras possibilidades, mas não conseguiu nada. – Eu acho que é só uma questão de tempo, então...</p>
<p>— Uma hora ou outra eu teria que voltar, então... – Jason não conseguiu pensar em como completar a frase.</p>
<p>— Então...? – Dick ficou curioso com o mistério que o mais novo havia deixado.</p>
<p>— Bom... – Robin pensou um pouco antes de continuar com a frase. – Eu queria aproveitar mais esse momento com você, eu acho... – Com muito esforço, essa frase deixou os lábios do garoto.</p>
<p> Feliz e surpreso em ouvir aquilo, Asa se aproximou de Jason e o abraçou, ainda sentado.</p>
<p>— Ah, isso é tão legal da sua parte. – As palavras saíam um pouco engasgadas, devido à surpresa que foi aquilo. – Fico feliz em saber que você também gosta de mim. – Dito isso, abafou o abraço, que nem mesmo havia sido correspondido.</p>
<p>— Eu acho que seria muito melhor se você estivesse no lugar do Batman. – Jason implicou. – “Asa Noturna e Robin”, você não acha que soa melhor?</p>
<p>Quebrando as expectativas do mais novo, Dick negou com a cabeça. Não era como se ele fosse o homem mais responsável para todo aquele dinheiro.</p>
<p>— Honestamente, Jason, eu acho que o Bruce é ideal para esse trabalho. – A expressão dele mudou rapidamente para mais séria. – Acho que eu nos levaria à falência nos primeiros momentos. Não sou muito bom com dinheiro.</p>
<p>— Droga... – aquela resposta foi um pouco frustrante. – Eu queria que fosse diferente...</p>
<p>— Eu também. – Mesmo sendo teoricamente independente de Batman, Asa Noturna ainda precisava do morcego em algumas áreas de sua vida. – Eu gostaria de poder ir até a Mansão Wayne livremente. Estou com saudades de lá.</p>
<p>— Como assim? – Jason desconhecia aquela informação. – Você não pode entrar lá?</p>
<p>— Ser o Asa Noturna é como um acordo de independência. – Aquilo era um tanto desconfortável na função que Dick cumpria. – Eu não sou mais o Robin, então não tenho direito sobre nada relacionado ao Batman ou ao Bruce Wayne. – Um triste suspiro deixou seus lábios. – Eu não me importo muito com a maior parte das coisas relacionadas ao Bruce, mas eu gostaria de poder visitar você. Eu como Dick Grayson, e você como Jason Todd.</p>
<p>— Mas você aceitou se tornar o Asa Noturna sabendo disso? – Jason estava estranhando aquela situação, era como se faltasse uma peça num quebra-cabeças. – Não vejo motivo para ter feito isso. Você poderia continuar sendo o Robin, não?</p>
<p>— Eu não aceitei voluntariamente isso, Jason. – Asa suspirou após completar a frase. – Posso dizer que você foi uma das razões pelas quais eu me tornei o Asa Noturna.</p>
<p>— Porque eu entraria como Robin? – O mais novo ligou os pontos.</p>
<p>— Exatamente. – Com um pequeno atraso, Dick retirou sua máscara, expondo seus belos olhos azuis, que combinavam com o azul em seu traje. – Mas não se preocupe, não tenho ressentimentos nem nada assim.</p>
<p>— Eu vou tentar te trazer de volta. – Jason afirmou determinado, porém com algumas ideias más em mente. – E é melhor que o Bruce tome cuidado com o que vai me responder, se não eu... – Assim que percebeu o que estava prestes a falar, parou e se questionou.</p>
<p>— Hehe, muito obrigado. – Dick sorriu para o mais novo, agradado em ouvir tais palavras. – Mas eu acho que não tem quarto para mim lá na Mansão Wayne.</p>
<p>— Er... – Robin pensou em como expressar sua ideia sem que ela parecesse sugestiva. – Você pode dormir comi--, NO MEU QUARTO! – O último período acabou saindo num tom mais alto, de susto. – Isso, no meu quarto. – Assim que terminou a frase, deu um tapa eu seu próprio rosto, um pouco envergonhado.</p>
<p>— Ei, você tá bem? – Asa expressou preocupação com a atitude repentina do garoto, acariciando a área que havia sido atingida, com sua mão direita. – Isso foi muito estranho.</p>
<p>— Estou bem sim. – Aquela carícia que recebia estava aos poucos acalmando o garoto. – Me desculpe por isso.</p>
<p>— Não vejo por que pedir desculpas para mim. – Dick acompanhou a frase com um leve riso, e encerrou o carinho. – Você tem certeza de que me aguentaria no seu quarto? – Ele agora estava com uma expressão um pouco sugestiva, intimidando Jason.</p>
<p>— É mais fácil você não me aguentar. – Robin retrucou, porque sabia bem que poderia ser um saco para quem convivesse com ele. – Quero ver quantos dias você vai durar. – Provocou, rindo.</p>
<p>— Já que você diz... – Asa socou com a mão direita a palma da esquerda, mostrando-se pronto. – Desafio aceito. Ah, e até onde me lembro, só tem uma cama nesse quarto. – Liberou um sorriso galanteador para cima do garoto. – Como vai lidar com isso?</p>
<p>Totalmente pego de surpresa, Jason sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem bastante. Dick sabia lidar com as palavras e causar diferentes emoções nos outros.</p>
<p>— E-eu vou... – Estava emboscado, qualquer resposta seria constrangedora. – Ah, droga. Tanto faz. Não é como se fosse ruim dormir com você. – Era impossível encontrar um jeito de responder decentemente, então ele apenas aceitou sua infortuna.</p>
<p>— Eu concordo. – Asa tinha que assumir que aquilo era muito divertido. Mas também sentia que em breve o momento chegaria, e era o que queria para aquela situação. – Vai ser bem legal.</p>
<p class="">— É... eu acho. – Jason estava ficando nervoso com tudo aquilo. Não era como se sentisse constrangido em dormir com outro homem, mas tinha medo do que Dick seria capaz de fazer. – Por que você tem que ser assim, Dick? – Sussurrou, não era algo que queria que Asa ouvisse.</p>
<p>— Hã? – Não entendendo o que o mais novo havia dito, Dick ficou curioso. – Disse alguma coisa?</p>
<p>— É... – Robin suspirou antes de continuar. – Por quê?</p>
<p>— Por que o quê? – Dick estava confuso, mas no fundo sentia que aquele momento estava mais próximo do que esperava.</p>
<p>— Você é tão diferente de todo mundo. – Jason desviou o olhar, voltando-o para a rua, que agora tinha mais gente devido ao fim da chuva. – Enquanto todos só me criticam ou zombam, você não faz nada disso. Muito pelo contrário, você me dá carinho. Eu não entendo. – Fez uma pequena pausa antes de prosseguir. – Ao invés de ficar discutindo sobre o que já aconteceu, você fala de coisas do futuro. Cara, você é tão diferente, por quê?</p>
<p>Não muito surpreso com aquilo, Dick se aproximou do mais novo. O momento havia chegado, finalmente. Estava na hora de abrir o jogo. Sem dizer nada, ele passou seus braços por baixo da cabeça de Jason, abraçando-o de lado. Sabendo que ele não escaparia agora, aproximou seu rosto do outro, fechou os olhos e encostou seus lábios em sua bochecha.</p>
<p>Totalmente silenciado, como se tivesse tomado um susto, Jason ficou parado, sem reação. Jamais conseguiu pensar em alguém que gostasse dele, e agora estava até mesmo recebendo um beijo. Diferente do que imaginava, a sensação não era ruim, era um bom incômodo, talvez porque ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, ou porque era Dick Grayson. Recuperando um pouco dos sentidos, ele tentou empurrar Asa, para que ele o soltasse, mas sem sucesso.</p>
<p>Percebendo que o mais novo estava incomodado, Dick aos poucos libertou-o de sua carinhosa prisão, esperando receber um soco ou coisa parecida em troca, mas estranhou quando nada veio.</p>
<p>— Me desculpe por isso, Jason... – Asa se afastou, um pouco envergonhado pelo ocorrido. – Eu só... – Não conseguiu completar a frase.</p>
<p>— Não precisa se desculpar. – O mais novo sorriu com a sensação de toque que foi deixada em sua bochecha. – Não foi ruim, eu só não esperava...</p>
<p>Dick não respondeu, estava nervoso demais para fazer isso.</p>
<p>Sentindo que precisava fazer isso, Jason repetiu o mesmo processo de Dick, porém sem abraça-lo. Aproximou-se rapidamente e por um breve momento beijou a bochecha do mais velho, recuando depois.</p>
<p>— Obrigado por isso. – Robin suspirou, sentindo-se mais tranquilo. – Não sabia que você gostava de homens.</p>
<p>— Nem eu. – Deixando a vergonha de lado, Dick riu com sua resposta. – Na verdade, eu acho que é só de você.</p>
<p>— Sei. – Jason riu, com uma sensação boa subindo seu peito. – Agora eu entendi tudo.</p>
<p>No entanto, a situação estava um pouco estranha. Por que tão inesperadamente uma conversa dessas? Era isso que estava em sua mente, até ser desperto por um leve empurrão.</p>
<p>— Jason? – Dick chamou, balançando o mais novo pelo ombro. – Você tá bem?</p>
<p>— Hã? – Um pouco confuso, Jason olhou ao seu redor, para checar se tudo estava de acordo. – Como assim?</p>
<p>— Você estava falando sozinho. – Asa estava curioso, porque ouviu coisas interessantes do Robin desorientado. – Agradeceu por alguma coisa que não sei o que é, e falou com o nada sobre alguém gostar de homens, bem confuso.</p>
<p>Percebendo que tudo aquilo não havia passado de um devaneio, Jason ficou extremamente nervoso, e cobriu seu rosto com as palmas das mãos para ocultar sua vermelhidão.</p>
<p>— Eu disse algo de errado, Jason? – Dick se aproximou, um pouco receoso, para verificar o garoto. – Eu não sei se isso acontece normalmente com você, por isso perguntei.</p>
<p>— Não é isso. – A voz saiu abafada por conta das mãos que cobriam o rosto do mais novo. – Céus...</p>
<p>— Cara, isso tá muito estranho. – Suavemente, Asa passou seu braço esquerdo por trás do mais novo até alcançar seu ombro, onde repousou. – O que te deixou assim, tão nervoso?</p>
<p>— Eu... – Jason não fazia ideia de como contar aquilo para Asa sem que soasse mal. – Eu meio que sonhei acordado.</p>
<p>— Bom, isso explica algumas coisas. – Asa pensou por alguns instantes, olhando para o nada. – Mas ainda assim, os assuntos foram bem estranhos.</p>
<p>— Não mais do que eu vi e senti nesse “sonho”. – Jason enfim tirou as mãos do rosto, descansando-as sobre suas pernas. – Mas deixa pra lá.</p>
<p>— Se você diz... – Dick voltou o olhar para o garoto. – Então está tudo bem?</p>
<p>— Acredito que sim. – Suspirou, relaxado.</p>
<p>— Ei... – Asa chamou a atenção do mais novo. – Eu acho que a hora de ir está chegando...</p>
<p>— Como assim? – A princípio, Jason tentou negar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquele momento com Dick estava tão bom, ele não queria que acabasse. – Por quê?</p>
<p>O mais velho apontou para o Batcomunicador que o garoto havia jogado longe, estava apitando freneticamente, num ritmo diferente de uma ligação.</p>
<p>— Bruce te encontrou, e acho que não vai demorar pra chegar. – Asa levantou-se, preparando seu arpéu para ir embora. – Eu tenho que ir, se ele descobrir que não estou em Blüdhaven, a situação vai ficar pior para nós dois.</p>
<p>— Tudo bem... – Jason respondeu em tom fraco. – Acho que não posso te segurar aqui mesmo. – Levantou-se também.</p>
<p>— Não se preocupe, Jason. – Asa disse enquanto se aproximava de braços abertos. – Nós nos veremos novamente, você sabe disso. – Disse assim que chegou ao garoto, abraçando-o.</p>
<p>Dessa vez, o mais novo respondeu ao abraço de Dick.</p>
<p>— É, eu sei. – O garoto disse enquanto se aconchegava nos braços que o envolviam.</p>
<p>— Boa sorte com o Bruce. – Já tendo planejado isso desde que encontrou Jason naquela noite, Dick levantou um pouco o garoto para que conseguisse alcançar sua testa com os lábios, e beijou-a rapidamente, retornando o garoto ao chão em seguida, e desfazendo o abraço. – Até mais, Jason! – Pulou de costas da varanda em que estavam os dois, disparando o arpéu para sumir da vista do garoto.</p>
<p>— Até mais, Dick. – Respondeu baixo, sabendo que não seria ouvido, ou até mesmo porque estava um pouco chocado. – Bem, agora é comigo. – Se libertando do leve “desligamento” que teve, ele suspirou e aguardou a chegada do Batman.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>